The present invention relates to the improvement of a magnetic therapeutic device for curing the stiffness of the body or the like by means of penetration of magnetic lines of force in sticking a permanent magnet body on the human skin.
Conventionally, this kind of magnetic therapeutic device offers sticky plaster sheet mounted with a permanent magnet of a disk-like shape or a permanent magnet having a small projection on its surface.
In either case, however, as shown in FIG. 10, the N-pole 21 being mounted on the side contacting the skin and the S-pole 22 on the reverse side, the magnetic lines of force are emitted from the N-pole 21 and return to the S-pole 22, forming loops (shown in broken line in the illustration) when the permanent magnet is 23 is stuck on the skin surface 11. For this reason the return magnetic lines of force are wasted outside the human body, not effectively contributing therapeutically. Besides, such externally working magnetic field will exhibit an ill effect on various electronic devices such as a magnetic card or a wrist watch.